1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with adjustable weighting. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head that allows a golfer to modify the placement of mass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous techniques have been used for weighting golf club heads in order to gain better performance. In persimmon wood club heads, weights were attached to the sole in order to lower the center of gravity. The first metal woods had sufficient weight, however, the weight distribution deterred slightly from performance. The refinement of hollow metal woods with weighting on the sole improved upon the performance of these clubs. An example of such woods were the GREAT BIG BERTHA® HAWK EYE® drivers and fairway woods, developed by the Callaway Golf Company of Carlsbad, Calif., that used a tungsten screw in the sole of each titanium club head body to vary the weight of the golf club head.
Another example is set forth in Helmstetter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,788 for a Weighting System For A Golf Club Head, which discloses using a bismuth material within an internal cavity to add mass to a golf club head, particularly a fairway wood.
Yet a further example is set forth in Evans et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,612 for a Weighting Member For A Golf Club Head, which discloses a weighting device composed of a polymer body with ports to allow for placement of high density members such as tungsten spheres.
Another example of additional weighting of a golf club head is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,309, which discloses the use of three weights fixedly disposed within the interior of a club head to provide a selected moment of inertia for the club head. Yet another example is set forth in British Patent Application Number 2332149 for a Golf Club Head With Back Weighting Member, which discloses a weight pocket in the exterior rear of a wood for placement of epoxy inserts that vary in density.
In irons, weighting of the club head has assumed many variations. One example is perimeter weighting in which the mass is shifted to the perimeter of the club head such as the BIG BERTHA® X-12® irons developed by the Callaway Golf Company and as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,625. An example of additional weighting is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,857 which discloses the placement of tungsten inserts into the rear of an iron.
Another example of additional weighting is the GREAT BIG BERTHA® TUNGSTEN-TITANIUM™ irons, developed by the Callaway Golf Company, which used a screw to attach a tungsten block to the rear and sole of a stainless steel iron as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,010.
Yet another example is the GREAT BIG BERTHA® TUNGSTEN-INJECTED™ HAWK EYE® irons, also developed by the Callaway Golf Company, which feature an internal cavity with tungsten pellets in a solder, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,290, for a Golf Club And Weighting System. The weighting of putters has varied as with woods and irons.
An example of positioning mass in a golf club head for performance is disclosed in Helmstetter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,983 for a Golf Club Head With Customizable Center Of Gravity, which discloses a method and golf club head which allows a golfer to select a preferred center of gravity location for better ball striking.
A further example of positioning mass for performance is set forth in Helmstetter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,605 for a Hollow, Metallic Golf Club Head With Configured Medial Ridge, which discloses a golf club head with a center of gravity located in vertical alignment with a local zone defined by ridge on a sole of the golf club head.
However, prior technology have been similar in that the weighting means, whether it is a medallion, plug, insert or the like, is a static weight and mass. More precisely, once positioned on the club head, the weight does not change. If a new weight is desired, then the old weight is removed and an entirely new weight means is placed on the golf club head. The weights may be ground to remove mass in order to lower the weight, however, these prior art weights cannot easily have their mass increased by the addition of material.
Further, each of the prior art weighting means have a fixed and unchangeable center of gravity (“CG”) and fixed and unchangeable moments of inertia (“MOI”). The CG cannot be moved and the MOI cannot be increased or decreased without dimensionally changing the prior art weighting means. Thus, the golf industry needs a weighting mechanism that allows for greater flexibility to adjust, the CG, MOI and also the swingweight on a golf club.